Frozen: The Summer of Terror
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Flare (my OC) has struck again and melted Olaf to pieces! Will Elsa and Anna be able to use the power of sisters against the feisty fire queen? Read to find out!


Chapter 1

One day Flare was walking about. "You must be Olaf." she said. The snowman nodded. "You want to expeirence summer?" Flare asked. Olaf smiled and nodded. "Then come with me. I am the queen of fire!" Flare said and OIaf followed her lead. "I create summer with my powers." Flare replied. Flare turned the world into a hot and dry area. Olaf smiled. He clapped his hands until something happened. He began to melt. "What happened?" Olaf asked, "Why am I melting?" Elsa approached the summer and looked at Olaf. "The snowman I made." Elsa said. "What about him?" Flare asked. "Nothing." Elsa lied. Flare stared at Elsa. "Didn't you know that Olaf could never survive the summer!" Flare asked. Elsa glared back. "It isn't his fault! He doesn't know!" Elsa shouted. "Let's see how you handle this, ice and snow girl." Flare said. "You cannot hit me." Elsa said, "Or I might cease to exist!"

Chapter 2

"Who cares?" Flare said, "you froze the land, maybe I should set it on fire!" "That was only an accident! I was scared!" Elsa shouted, "You'll only do it intentionally!" Flare glared at Elsa and walked off. "I'll see you another day!" Flare sadi, "That day I will get you just like I have gotten Olaf!" Elsa groaned in anger and set off a storm, hoping to catch Flare. "Elsa!" Anna said, "What are you doing?" "This girl thinks she's the boss. Her name is Flare and she has fire powers." Elsa said. "What did she do? I can defeart her!" Anna sadi. "Thank you but I can do it alone." Elsa replied. "Why must you do everything alone?" Anna asked, "When will you answer that question?" "You mustn't know, now." Elsa said. Anna followed her sister. "Where did she go?" Anna asked. "I don't know." Elsa said, "But she melted Olaf." Anna gasped. "Olaf's summer dream really did happen? I feel bad that he melted but I also feel happy that his dreams came true." Anna said. "Yes." Elsa said, "Very tragic. But there's nothing we can do about it, now."

Chapter 3

"Yes, there is!" Anna pressured. "Like what?" Elsa asked. "You can use your magic to bring him back!" Anna said. Elsa smiled and aimed her powers at Olaf. Olaf then was alive once more. "Why did I melt? I thought summer was awesome." Olaf said. "Is it still?" Anna asked. "I thought it would be something I'd enjoy, I love heat!" Olaf said. "But when you melted..." "I still love heat but I don't wanna melt." Olaf said. "Please, just stay with us." Elsa said, "Come live in my ice castle." "I thought I was restricted from there!" Anna said, sadly. "Don't worry." Elsa said, "I might've been afraid but it's over now." Anna gasped happily. "REALLY!" she exclaimed. She hugged her sister. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Elsa smiled. Then, Flare came across the ice castle. "Elsa's presence, hmm?" Flare said to herself, "I'll just walk in and melt it all!" Elsa looked outside and ran to the door. "No, you can't come in." Elsa said, nervously. "Why not? It's pretty. You're afraid I'll melt you're little work of art, right? Well that's why I'm here, Elsa!" Flare taunted. Elsa growled with great anger. Before Elsa could shower her with her powers, Anna stopped her. "I'll talk to her." Anna said. "She's my biggest rival." Elsa said, "Be careful!" Anna exited the ice castle and was face-to-face with the queen of fire, Flare.

Chapter 4

"You must be the sister that got hit by the ice." Flare said, laughing. "What's so funny that I accidently got hurt? It's a thing of the past, don't dwell on it!" Anna shouted, "Plus, I have a name!" "It's Anna." Flare said. Anna growled. "What do you want with my sister?" Anna asked. "I don't know. To bring summer every single day to Arendelle like she did with winter! That has been my dream to show your pesky sister taht I can show off too!" Flare said. "Olaf didn't deserve to be melted by you. Your attitude is so mean!" Anna shouted. "I don't need to be commented about, Anna!" Flare said, icily. Anna grew with great rage. "You're so mean you aren't even likable by anyone!" she shouted. Olaf approached. "That was fun!" he exclaiemd, "Can I go again?" "No, Olaf." Elsa said. "Why not?" Olaf asked Elsa. "Because she is off limits for everyone!" "I can understand that." Anna said with a scoff, "She's so mean, nobody even likes her." "I agree." Elsa said, "But I've been trying to stop her." "Did she ever listen even once?" Anna asked.

Chapter 5

"She always rebelled against the things that were for others' own good." Elsa replied, "So when I told her to stop taunting us, she said 'no'" "She's so rude!" Anna said with anger. "I know." Elsa replied, "I've been trying to hit her with one of my storms but somehow she gets away from it." "Please, let me follow her." Anna said, "I will help us all." "You can't." Elsa said, "Only I can go since I am her rival after all." "I shall do it! You need to mend the castle!" Anna said and ran off. "I'll help us, don't you worry!" Anna exclaimed. "Do you really think she can do it, Elsa?" Olaf asked. "I'm not sure but if she gets hurt, it's her fault for rebelling me." Elsa replied. Olaf headed out of the door. "You stay here!" Elsa ordered. "It's not as dangerous as you think if you just let Anna go out." Olaf replied. "I didn't allow her, she ran out the door before I could pull her back in." Elsa said. On the adventure to find Flare... "Where did she go?" Anna asked. Then in front of her, Anna saw a fire castle. "Whoa!" Anna said and ran towards it. She knocked on the door because it was polite. "Hello, are you in here?" Anna asked. Flare opened her door. "What do you want!?" Flare asked. "I want you to stop rebelling rules! These are for our own good!" Anna said. "Me? Rebel? I bet your sister, Elsa siaid that. Tell her it's no good." Flare replied. "Who do you think you are!?" Anna asked, "I will keep striving until I you say you'll stop!" Flare stared at Anna.

Chapter 6

"Why would I stop for you!? You're Elsa's _sister_." Flare said. Anna looked at Flare. "I'm tired of your attitude!" Anna shouted, "Just stop!" Flare shook her head. "I said I wouldn't." Flare replied. "Let's settle this." Anna said. "With what? A snowball fight? Ha! You're so _dumb_, just like your _sister_!" Flare said, scoffing. Anna couldn't say a thing, she was so angry. She thrust her arm and threw a snowball. Flare was so weak. "If you quit throwing snowballs, maybe I'll stop!" Flare shouted. Anna looked at Flare. "And how can I believe you?" Anna asked. "I'll do anything!" Flare said. "Like apologize to my sister and me for being so cold!?" Anna shouted. "Never." FLare replied, "For people with fire and ice powers hate each other." "The reason she hates you is that you're so mean! That's it!" Anna shouted. Flare couldn't handle it anymore. She fell to the ground in hot tears. "Are you OK?" Anna asked. Flare looked at Anna. Flare laughed at Anna. "I tricked you, didn't I? I'm not upset, I'm happy that you're giving me all this power to pick on you and Elsa!" Flare replied. "I knew it!" Anna shouted under gritted teeth. Flare glared at Anna and Anna glared at her. "Really, this all started when you melted Olaf and you refused to apologize! Luckily, Olaf is ever optimistic!" Anna shouted. "Maybe you should forget about the snowman!" Flare shouted. "NEVER! OLAF IS MY FRIEND AND I SPEAK FOR THEM!" Anna shouted. "Nice speech." Flare said, clapping with boredom. Anna gritted her teeth. "I'm tired of your coldness! You shall pay!" Anna shouted.

Chapter 7

Elsa came running with Olaf running after her. "Anna needs help." Elsa said. Anna saw the two running her way. "You have a castle to mend!" Anna said, "You didn't need to come after me!" Elsa smiled. "There's always Marshmallow." Elsa said. "But isn't Marshmallow a little harsh?" Olaf asked. "Yeah but it's alright. You need to be harsh with Flare." Elsa replied. "Why?" Olaf asked, "Sure she's mean but can't I just play in her summertime again?" Elsa shook her head. Anna giggled. "I'll help you!" Elsa said and used her ice sorcery to freeze Flare. Flare was defeated and the summer of terror was done.


End file.
